


fuck me like you hate me

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Hate Sex, I'm not sure where this came from but here the fuck it is, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Literally just 900 words of lobastian hate-fucking and you already know whether or not that's something you're interested in reading.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	fuck me like you hate me

“Doing okay there, Wright?”

Logan glowers at the shorter boy in front of him, but it does little to mask the way his breath hitches in his throat or the flush traveling down his face and under his shirt collar.

“Shut up,” he gasps. Sebastian just smirks in response.

“I’m thinking you’re going to have to make me.”

He’s not exactly surprised, when Logan’s lips meet his own. Still, he stumbles back a little, making a pleased sound. Logan leans in at that, his tongue sliding over Sebastian’s lower lip. Sebastian’s mouth opens eagerly.

They feel it more than see it as they’re tearing each other’s clothes off, as Sebastian pops Logan’s shirt open and Logan slides Sebastian’s pants down over his hips. There’s no finesse to it, no attention paid to each other beyond getting enough fabric out of the way to be able to feel skin on skin.

Sebastian lands roughly on his back, his lips breaking away from Logan’s. Before he can say anything else to have the blond snarling at him, his shoulders are being pinned down to the bed by a set of muscular, denim-clad thighs. He grins up at Logan, eyes fixated on his hardening cock as he shifts the hem of his briefs just enough to get them out of the way. He hesitates only a moment, as if giving Sebastian the briefest opportunity to stop him, but when he doesn’t say anything Logan presses his cock between his lips, moaning softly as Sebastian swallows him down.

He’s cautious at first, letting Sebastian set the pace, but once he gets into it Logan starts to move more, thrusting his hips against Sebastian’s mouth. Logan pushes in deeper, thighs clenching around his face, and Sebastian responds enthusiastically. He lets Logan fuck his throat, moaning a little around him. It's good, he thinks to himself, but he wants _more._

“You know, if you’re going to go that hard,” he murmurs as he pulls back, grinning a little at Logan’s withering look, “you might as well just fuck me.”

Logan seems to consider that for a moment, but finally he nods. “Turn over,” he says coolly, swinging one of his legs over Sebastian to give him room to do so.

Sebastian settles in on his hands and knees, waiting with uncharacteristic patience as Logan grabs the lube and slicks himself up. Still, he can’t quite help muttering a low, “I don’t have all day, Wright,” smirking when Logan predictably responds with a scoff.

“Don’t worry, _sweetheart_ ,” he drawls, kneeling behind Sebastian with one hand firmly on his hip. “You’ll get what you came here for.”

Even still, he moves carefully as he pushes inside, filling Sebastian up inch by inch. Sebastian leans back into him, wiggling his hips a little in encouragement. Logan adjusts his grip. He holds tightly to Sebastian’s waist, guiding him as he begins thrusting. Sebastian chuckles a little.

“Is that all you got?”

His taunting is slightly undercut by the breathiness in his voice, but it still does something to Logan, his pace quickening as he growls in frustration under his breath. Sebastian just grins.

They both know what they’re doing by now, this game they’re playing with each other. Sebastian knows how to get under Logan’s skin just enough to get him riled up, and Logan knows that it’s all in the name of encouraging him not to hold back. He knows that as much as he can’t stand Sebastian most of the time, this is something Logan sorely needs. It’s a kind of catharsis, a physical and emotional release that seems to work well enough for the both of them.

“Harder,” Sebastian growls, already too far gone to really taunt Logan any further. He still hasn’t reached his limit, though, and Logan knows it, adjusting position behind him in order to drive in deeper. He fucks him hard and fast, his breath coming in sharp pants, and by the time his orgasm hits he almost doesn’t feel it coming. He’s lost in the sensation, eyes screwed shut as he slams into Sebastian, as he cums hard inside his tight ass.

Sebastian moans a little under his breath when Logan pulls out, lowering himself gently down onto the mattress. Logan feels a brief pang of concern that he may have hurt him, but Sebastian doesn’t say anything, so he chooses to assume that he’s fine.

“Do I get to cum too,” Sebastian gasps, voice a little shaky. “Or do I have to take care of that part myself?”

Logan pauses for a moment, but finally, he nudges Sebastian’s thigh, urging him onto his back. Sebastian follows, looking up at Logan with interest. Wordlessly, Logan shifts position, settling in between Sebastian’s legs. He steadies himself with one hand on each thigh and ducks down to take his neglected cock into his mouth.

Sebastian moans softly, eyes fluttering shut with relief at the sudden contact. Logan doesn’t take him quite as deep as he’d done himself earlier, but his tongue lathes over Sebastian’s cock eagerly, mouth warm and wet around the sensitive flesh. It doesn’t take long before Sebastian is gasping for breath, fingers tangled in Logan’s messy hair. He moans low in his throat, enough of a warning for Logan to pull back, wrapping his fist around Sebastian’s slick cock to finish him off.

After Sebastian collapses with a heavy sigh, Logan slowly moves to lie down on his back next to him. They sit there in silence for a moment, catching their breath, enjoying the brief moment of satisfaction. Of course, it’s rather short-lived when Sebastian suddenly glances over at Logan, smirking deviously.

“You’ve got one hell of a mouth on you, Wright.”

Logan’s head lolls to the side, his eyelids feeling heavy as he shoots him a withering glare.

“Shut up,” he groans.


End file.
